


Mine

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Negan, Leather, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: Negan wants you to call him Daddy.





	

His eyes graze over you as you kneel before him. Unlike the others, you’re not afraid. You’ve been living on borrowed time since the beginning; if your life ends tonight, it ends tonight. It’s not a problem. You don’t shake. You don’t cry. You just gaze back at him curiously.

You don’t know these people. You’ve barely been with them a week. You know that there’s safety in numbers, but watching them fall apart as fast as they have doesn’t make you feel safe. But him? Watching him prowl up and down the line, swinging that bat back and forth, completely confident, completely cocky, completely in control…

That makes you feel safe.

He never points at you during the rhyme. He’s left you out of the equation. Do the others notice, or are they too distracted? You stare only at him. They don’t concern you. Not anymore.

When it’s over, when both of them are dead and the leader’s threat has been delivered, he laughs. His eyes flick to you again and he smiles. He shifts the bat to his other hand, gripping your chin roughly and raising your face up. The leather of his glove is warm against your skin, and your lips part involuntarily. You can sense a rustle pass through the others, though none of them make a sound. You almost roll your eyes. They’ve been like that ever since you arrived. They can’t decide if you’re dangerous or need to be protected, yet here they are, worried about you.

You survived for this long. They should know that anyone who’s survived this long either has someone to protect them or they’re dangerous all on their own. You can take care of yourself. You’re tired of being treated like a time bomb, like a china doll. You’d like someone to treat you like the grown woman you are for once.

And if it was by the man in front of you, that would be a damn good start.

“You are not afraid of me,” he says succinctly. You don’t move or speak. After all, he didn’t ask you a question. His fingers tighten on your chin, jerking your face closer to his crotch. You’re not complaining. The view from your knees isn’t so bad. “Speak when you’re spoken to,” he says evenly, his voice menacing.

You wait one beat before answering, just to test him, licking your lips. The tip of his tongue darts out against his own lips as he waits. Satisfied, you respond clearly and calmly, “No, I’m not afraid of you.” He studies your eyes, and you know he’s taking in your dilated pupils, your flushed cheeks. You take a deep breath, drawing his attention to your mostly exposed cleavage, your nipples already straining against the thin fabric of your shirt. He chuckles and lets his hand drop back to his side.

“Stand up, honey,” he orders, and now his words are soft, seductive. You obey, holding his gaze as you rise steadily to your feet, keeping your hands clasped behind your back. He reaches out with his bare hand, rubbing some strands of your hair between his fingers. “Well, aren’t you the sweetest little piece of ass around for miles,” he purrs. The corners of your lips lift slightly, a change that is probably imperceptible to everyone but him.

“Do you want Daddy to take you for a ride, doll? All you have to say is yes.” He looks around at everyone else, laughing heartily. “I’m Daddy, by the way. Just to be clear.” He turns his face back to you, tilting his head to the side and raising his eyebrows at you curiously.

You deliberately bite your lip, taking another deep breath, your breasts rising and falling wantonly. You enunciate carefully, making sure everyone can hear you.

“Yes, Daddy.”

Gasps resound around you, but you’re focused on him. He licks his lips. “Atta girl!” he says playfully, stepping close to you; your breasts brush against his jacket teasingly. He shifts the bat again, running his gloved fingers along the curve of your jaw and down the center of your throat, stopping just as he reaches your cleavage. “You are mine,” he growls, loudly enough so that everyone can hear, though the words are still strangely intimate. He follows the curve of your breast until he’s running his hand down your side. When he reaches your thigh, he slides his palm inward and then upward, cupping your center gently. As a pant escapes you, he squeezes harder, drawing you closer to him. “This… this is mine,” he rasps darkly.

“Yes, Daddy,” you say again, tipping your head back, offering your lips to him. He leans forward and down, lifting you onto your tiptoes with the hand between your legs before his mouth darts forward and captures yours in a bruising kiss. Your lips open against his and he plumbs the depths of your mouth with his tongue; you moan low in your throat, your hands reaching out to grip his biceps so you don’t topple over. You can feel the shock thick in the air around you. They shouldn’t be surprised. Why would you be loyal to them? What have they done for you?

He breaks the kiss, slipping his hand out from between your legs and twining it into your hair. He turns, tugging you forward sharply until you’re in front of him, steering you towards the RV. When he reaches the door, he lets go of you, bringing his hand down to spank your ass hard. You jump, your skin tingling from his touch even through your jeans. 

“That’s Daddy’s good little girl,” he smirks. “Now, let’s go for that ride.”


End file.
